The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum botanically classified as Dendranthema morifolium. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is `Temptress`.
The female parent of the new variety is an undistributed seedling identified as 96-351-056 and the male parent is an undistributed seedling identified as 94-11-099. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.